Magnus and the Assassin
Magnus and the Assassin(рус.Магнус и Убийца) - это песня из Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem и его саундтрек, в записи которого участвовали Брендон Смолл, Джордж Фишер и Майк Кенеалли. Концепция Нам показывают тяжелую ситуацию Токи и Абигейл, которых похитили Магнус и Человек в Серебряной Маске. Оба пленника подвергаются жестокому обращению, особенно Токи, которого пытает и унижает Магнус. Магнус объясняет, что, если / когда Dethklok придет к ним на помощь, то их ждет та же участь, что и Dethklok сделали с ними. Альбомная версия песни была урезана немного для эпизода; Магнус поет припев в два раза длиннее на записи. Текст Оригинал Magnus Welcome to your resting place Please enjoy your stay I'll be your ambassador of sorrow and decay Assassin I will take them I will break them I will claw their flesh and forsake them Seek revengence for my brother I will not rest until I'm satisfied Magnus It takes patience We are aligned You have the strength but the cunning is all mine I am the brains You are the power The legacy of Dethklok will be devoured I'm not a terrible person for I'm just a man filled with pain Cast out by the Klok to live in obscurity I will pay them back the same way I'm no murderer I'm just a man I'm the judge and jury and your case is in my hands You should be on my side So should she and the Assassin When Dethklok is imprisoned the world will thank me! singing the chorus Oh, you are my bait They will come for you They'll be trapped Oh, I've been so patient My reward is soon Oh, my apologies You're just like me a victim of the band Oh, I see it all so clearly They will live just like me in obscurity singing Oh, you're scarings me, no! Oh, you're scarings me! Please don't hurt us! We ain'ts done nothings wrongs, my friend! Oh no, you're scarings me! Assassin We'll finish them Русский перевод(Корвин) Магнус Рады видеть вас в гостях, Как вам этот плен? Здесь всегда для вас найдутся Пытки, боль и тлен! Убийца Я возьму их! И сломлю их! Разорву их плоть и убью их. Отомщу я за смерть брата, Не сомкну глаз, пока месть не свершится. Магнус Не спеши. Мы за одно. Ты силен, но без меня никто. Я покажу наш путь к победе Мы растопчем Dethklok и их наследие! Магнус Я не плохой человек. Боль меня сделала таким! Изгнан из Dethklok, чтобы быть пустым местом, И точно так же я отплачу им. Я не человек, не убийца и не вор. Я - судья, и вам двоим я вынес приговор. Ваше место здесь - на моей стороне. и Убийца хором Когда Дезклок поплатятся - спасибо скажут мне! Магнус Ваау! Ты наживка! За тобой придут, и выхода не будет! Ваау! Как долго я ждал. Час триумфа близок! Токи Ваау! Мне очень страшный! Ваау! Мне очень страшный! Пожалуйста, Ну не мучай, друг мой! Магнус Прости меня! Ведь ты как я - лишь жертва группы! Токи Ваау! Мне очень страшный! Магнус Они теперь увидят, Что это такое жить в забвении! Убийца Убьем их!